The Flow Of Blood
by burn-a-dark-soul5000
Summary: Helga left Hillwood at the young age of 12. Her life was then placed into a world of shadows, bringing an old friend and a new one with her. 28 She now goes back in order to protect our football headed hero from the shadows. Can she stay in them or will strange (magical for fun! X3) power bring them together again? M: For sex, murder, and cursing
1. Chapter 1 Twelve years later

_**THE FLOW OF BLOOD**_

 **Hey Arnold fan fiction by/ burn-a-dark-soul**

 **I own nothing please leave me alone! XD We've been over this. T3T GOD**

It's been 12 years since _it_ happened. 12 years since I _left_ **,** and 14 years of me fighting. "Helga I know your there, _fix it_ _ **!"**_ my comrade says to me. I knows she's looking out for me, always has. I do as I am told. I stead my breathing, focus my eyes, and disappear into the shadows. This will be my 144 kill and her 123. She still hates killing unlike me in this world it's kill or be killed. "I SEE MY TARGET." She whispered. "Wait." I said calmly. It's sad, what if _he_ saw me now, no…. I can't think about such things in this moment. "Is he alone?' I ask growing rather impatient. "No. I can see three others with him." It's sad this path I took, yet it would be a lie if I said I hated it. I fact this is really _fun_. My lips turn into a sadistic smile. "Are we ready?" I turn to my comrade to others she would look calm, but I could feel how uneasy she felt.

"Would you like to sit this one out Pheebs?" even if I am a cold blooded killer she still got to me somehow. I love her, but she knows I would kill her to if she becomes weak. "No. I'm fine." Her eyes become dark and lifeless. ' _Good girl'._ I think to myself. "Okay. Let move in." Phoebe and I slowly make our way to our targets. They must not have been trained very well, we're right behind them. I motion towards Phoebe telling her to quietly take out the guy we're behind. She does it with ease, and I took out the other two.

I give a frustrated sigh. Phoebe looks at me. "To easy, huh?" she said as if she didn't mind. I look at her over my shoulder. "Yes in truth it really was." I walked over to the table they were standing at and grabbed the plans on the table rolled them up and turn towards Phoebe. "Come on I have their Plans let us leave our friends in Peace." With that we left.

Back at our camp we go to our boss. "Eric we're back, and we have what you asked for." A tall man about 29 now he had short blond brown hair, deep green eyes, long legs, brood shoulders, and if you took off his shirts a six pack. "Well done my little _Lolita_. You and Phoebe have done well, especially you dear Phoebe. You've been here for how long?" I forgot he has a deep rich voice." Two years tomorrow, sir."

She said cool yet softly, Eric gave a rich deep laugh. "Good girls." Helga growled. Eric put up his hand mocking defiance. "Easy now." He said mockingly. "Phoebe. Could you excuse us for a moment?" Helga knew that right now was a hard time for her. It will be the anniversary of the one she loves and their child's death. Phoebe looked at, Helga, nodded then left.

Helga turned her attention back to Eric. "What do you what?" she asked calmly. Eric smiled he then went over to his desk to get a vanilla envelop. "I have another mission for you. I think you will enjoy this one more. If not I know I will." Helga put up one questioning eye brow. "Oh yeah. And why is that." She acted in a voice that showed she didn't care, though she was quires. Eric could show his emotions, as in he could kill an army without breaking a sweat, she should know she watched him, and he did teacher her how to, too. "Everything you need to know is in this envelop. You leave tomorrow afternoon, understood." Eric was like Helga's big brother in some way.

"Fine is that all." Helga asked calmly. Eric smiled, it was the kind that made women legs go weak. But Helga was not like that. "Okay, then how much are we getting paid?" Helga ask, she wanted to hurry and get back to Phoebe. Eric went back to his desk. "500,000, I get you and your toy can split the rest, understood?" Helga was getting bored now. "Yes do I need to take Phoebe?" Eric shook his head. "No you should be able to take care of this yourself. You can take her I you want." Helga didn't trust Eric after so many years working with him she knew not to. "Yeah I think I will."

With that. Helga the grabbed envelop from Eric, and walked away. "Do you want to play, Helga?" Eric called after her. "No I want to play with my toy." She said not turning stopping as Helga walked deeper into the forest she saw Phoebe standing there. Slowly Helga walked behind her. When she was close enough she gave her a hug from behind. "I know you miss them. Don't you?" she said it in the form of a statement not a question. "Yes."

Helga hated seeing Phoebe suffer so much. She love Phoebe not like Arnold, but it was close. Helga wrapped one of her arms around her waist. "Helga I don't think this…"Helga silence her with a kiss. "Phoebe, I just want you to forget." Helga then held her tighter, as if, if she'd let her go she'll fall to tears. "Will you let me." She asked softly. Phoebe nodded. Helga picked her up bridal style and jumped from tree limb, to tree limb.

Once they reached Helga's hammock she placed her down gently. Helga began trailing kiss across her jaw line, down her neck, over her face. Then finally stop just above her lips. "Phoebe…" Phoebe opened her eyes tears pricking their sides. Helga smiled down at her with love, list, and aberration in her eyes. "Phoebe, I am about to make love to you. Not fuck you, know that you are like half of me, yet understand you will never be him." Helga said softly knowing she would understand.

Phoebe smiled softly, tears flowing freely. She gently placed her hand gently on Helga's face. "Thank you Helga, I understand. So please help me forget the pain for now." Phoebe closed her eyes she only made herself this vulnerable in front of Helga, who unlike her _never_ made herself vulnerable. Helga smiled softly and lean down kissing Phoebe eyes. Then down to her neck.

"You smell so sweet." Helga said in a feminine husky voice. Helga licked Phoebe's neck causing her to shiver, she then aloud two of her fingers to slide into the folds of her womanhood Phoebe gave of a small whimper. Until Helga captured her lips with her own the kiss was full of lust, not passion that was only meant for him. Helga then started her trail of kisses once more starting from her jaw line down to her neck, then shoulders, then to the center of her cheats.

Helga then started licking around Phoebe's already harden nipple, sucking and biting on it. Phoebe let out a soft moan. Helga then started back her trail of kisses starting again from the center of her breast down to her stomach and stopped just above the hem of her underwear. "Phoebe." Helga said looking her in the eye. Her own full of a lustful desire. "Sit on me." It wasn't a question it was a demand. All Phoebe could do was nod, feeling light headed. She slowly got up as to let Helga crawl under her.

Phoebe was shacking she felt a little awkward as she sat her thighs on each side of Helga's face, but all that went out the window as Helga started to softly lick the folds of her womanhood. Sticking her tongue swiftly in and out of her and listening to her screams of pleasure. Helga knew she was reaching her release. Just like that throughout the jungle Phoebe screams could be heard. As she fell to her side Helga kissed her softly on her forehead as Phoebe drifted to sleep. "Good night Pheebs." Helga said sounding almost like her old self, ALMOST.

The next morning Helga was already up and ready to leave. Helga turned around to see Phoebe almost sleep like form, again almost is the key word. "Phoebe." Helga said softly in seconds Phoebe had a blade on Helga's trough, cutting her lightly. Helga didn't flinch as she looked into Phoebe once a soft hazel now dark brown eyes. Phoebe blinked now seeing that it was only Helga, she lowered her blade. Helga still looking unaffected by the events that just took place spoke calmly. "Phoebe get ready and get packed we have another assignment one I want to finish as soon as possible."

Phoebe looked at her best friend confused. With a heavy sigh Helga looked Phoebe in the eyes as she spoke. "Phoebe… we're going back to Hillwood."


	2. Chapter 2 Back to Hillwood

**The Flow Of Blood**

 ** _Disclaimer_ : I own nnothing. Life sucks like that. T3T**  
 **Chapter 2** : Reason with me.

Helga'sPOV /p

Phoebe looks at me her eyes dead. "What do you mean "We're going back to Hillwood." She ask me in a voice that would scare anyone, anyone but me. I know why she doesn't want to go back to Hillwood, I don't either but we have a job to do. "Phoebe you can stay here...if you want?" Phoebe was getting good at hiding her feelings, but I could tell she was terrified. With good reason she seen me kill many of our comrades, all because they didn't follow my orders. She sighed deeply. "No I'll go."

I give her a sugary sweet Lila-like smile it scared her more, but hey you would scared too if death was smiling at you.I internally snicker once I realized the name I said. Lila I haven't thought of her in years, why now? I shrugged off the thought as I waved the vanilla envelope in my hand. "This envelope has everything we need. Fake IDs, Passport, plain tickets, the motels we're starting at address, and money for the motel room and food." Phoebe now fully dressed looked at me seriously. "How long will we be staying?"

I shrugged nonchalantly. "Five or six months. We have enough money for seven years as our limit, but it maybe for some weeks at the very least." Phoebe sighed. "What are we doing in Hillwood." I leaned against a tree next to me. "We have to protect this guy from getting killed, kidnapped, or something." Phoebe crossed her arms. "Any information on who he is, or who is after him?" She asked. My facial expression serious. "All of it is in the envelope, I'll look at it on the plain."

Phoebe nodded in understanding. "Okay then." I put down the envelope to go through a duffel bag next to me. I pulled out a long jet black wig, light green contacts, and brown rim-less glasses. "We stay in the shadows." I explained to her. I then pull out a short curly brown hair wig for myself along with silver contacts.

Once again she nods in understanding. "After we get done eating we'll leave for the air airport. We'll put the contacts and wigs on now to get used to them. Everything else we'll put on at the airport." Phoebe looked up at me, I stood about 5,8, Phoebe 5,4. Her silence told me she understood. "Good."

"Once at the airport we go to the restroom to change. Phoebe look was plain, I gave her a dry chuckle she almost looked like a teenager. She had on a black shirt, navy blue jacket, with some blue jeans. I on the other hand looked like the CEO of some big stuck up company. I had on a green turtle neck, black vest, and some blue jeans too. Phoebe looked at me a ghost of a smile on her face. "Ready to go 'Leash'." I gave her the same ghost like smile. "Ready when you are 'Alice'."

"We got on our flight with ease our weapons are already in our room. Four hours into our flight it was already 11 at night,. I heard Phoebe yawn next to me. I turn with a soft smile. "Phoebe get some sleep, we'll be in Hillwood in the morning." I want her to rest. Something about that envelope was bugging me, and I need her asleep while I look at it. Phoebe nods to tierd to fight me on it, I cchuckled softly.

"Five minutes later I heard her snore gently next to me. I then took the envelope from out from my ba, but before I could. open it I started getting scared, like I really didn't want to know what was in it. I took a deep breath and turn on the light over my head. First was a sheet pf paper with a list of the guys description on it, all pretty simple.

Eyes: Emerald Green

Hair: Dark Bloine

Hight: 6,2

Wight: 198

Ethnic: Caucasian

Job: Hillwood Newspaper Journalist

Living Space: Apartment

It was going over simple stuff, I started getting bored I was going to put up the document, until one description made my heart skip a beat. My eyes went wide, the color gone from my face. I completely lost my composure composure. There it is clear as day, a bell, in black and white, right in my face, popping out at me.

 **A FOOTBALL SHAPED HEAD.**

 _"No..."_ I thought in fear _. It can't be him it's just someone else with his description._ I thought to myself, befind the the page was the mans picture. I flipped the page and almost screamed in terror. _ **"No..No...NO!"**_ whispered in complete horror. Gazing back at me was the one part of my past I _needed_ to forget. "Arnold." I whispered my throat went dry. Life is a cruel **BITCH**!

 **End Chapter 2**

 **Author note: I apologize my laptop is not working so I have to use my phone. So this chapter was cut short. Really I had to write this chapter three flippn' the next chapter takes place two days before Helga and Phoebe is told to go to Hillwood. It will be told from Arnold's POV. Duh!**

 **Hope you enjoyed. Please review T3-**


	3. Chapter 3 Hey Goodbye

_**The Flow Of Blood**_

 **Like I said This is two days before Phoebe and Helga have to go to Hillwood. This is Arnold's POV.**

 **Disclaimer: "I CAN'T OWN THE HEY ARNOLD!" -Gasp are herd from the background, someone else faints- I just shack my head. "I know...I Know."**

* * *

Chapter 3: Her Goodbye.

I walk into my apartment as quietly. "Baby is that you." Asked my girlfriend Ashley. She pocked her head out of the kitchen. Two days from now will be the anniversary of the last time I saw them. I meet Ashley after the funeral on the bus to see my parents. She asked we what was wrong and I told her. She stood by my side every since.I smiled at her "Hey how was your day?" Ashley rolled her eyes I wasn't sure but I think I saw a light blush to cheeks " **Long**." She said turning back into the kitchen. I shrugged it off " Hey I need you to know that My parents are coming back to the state two days from now. So I am going to the airport to pick them up." Ashley knew my parents don't like her yet she nor they ever told me why. " Oh...that's...nice." I winced a little at the tone in her voice.

"Aw baby come on." I said softly coming in to the kitchen to see her cooking spaghetti and meat balls. "I know you think they don't like you, but I do. Isn't that enough." I asked giving her an encouraging smile. As I leaned in to kiss her she moved so that my lips touched her cheek. "Arnold...I just..I-I." I smiled down at her I ,now stood about 6,1 now, My eyes full of understanding. I guess she couldn't see that however because she didn't return my hug. I let my arms fall to my sides as she went back to cooking, I left to go change. As I walked down our narrow hall way i bumped into the bookshelf knocking down a book in the process. To my surprise it was that little pink journal Gerald and I found in the fourth grade. I found out who I belonged to in high school but by then she was long gone.

She lied to me and left me confused... so very confused. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I didn't noticed Ashley walking next to me. "What's that?" She asked taking the book out of my hands before I could hide it. Fear ran though me as she looked through it, then she did something I didn't expect... She laughed? "Oh...Oh my GOD this is pathetic." She exclaimed in between laughs. I felt a little angry she didn't know the writer like I did. I took the book from her. "Well I don't think it is." She gave me an annoyed. Great... I though. Here It comes. "Well of course you do there're about you! GOD I don't even know why you keep that anyways!?" I sighed and put the book in question in my back pocket.

She looks angry so I do what people think I do best. Cave. I give her an apologetic smile "Look Ashley I-I'm sorry the person that made this book maybe weird, but she mean a lot to me we...we grew up together, then she left, he died I-I just." I didn't even have to finish that line before her arms wrapped around me. I know it's wrong to manipulate her like that but I just... don't need the anger right now in two days time I have to see old wounds rise. I never cried while people was looking at me. Yes I've looked sad but never cried. Even after he died I cried by myself well with my dad, but still I lost my brother.

"Hey it's okay." I told her softly. I put on a smile for her and pick up her chin. " Are you okay?" She asked. My Smile widen as I kissed her lips, I tried not to think about it, but sometimes I notice our kisses have no passion. Not like **_she_** did not like the last persons lips mine have touched. I pulled away gently still smiling. "Look I'm going to bed my new position starts tomorrow, I still can't believe I'm his second now." Ashley smiles and rubs my arms. "You should you're a hard worker, go a head get some sleep." She told me. I kissed her forehead. " Love you." She gave me a smile yet somehow it looks forced. "You too." She said just above a whisper.

As I lay on our bed I look at the small pink object. After Sometime I finished the last lines of the last poem.

 **H is for the head I'd like to punt**

 **E is for every time I see the little runt**

 **L is for longing our first-est kiss**

 **G is for how good that longing is, and**

 **A is for Arnold.**

Arnold smiled softly before falling asleep letting his mind think about a memory he tried to forget. **HER** goodbye.

 **~DREAM/FLASHBACK~**

 _It was dark, as if everyone could feel could feel their pain. Arnold stood beside Phoebe as she cried over her lost husband and son. Arnold still couldn't believe it. His brother, best friend, Gerald...was dead. Gerald was walking his son Michael over to the boarding house to visit Arnold and his family. It was going to be fun Arnold would hang out with Gerald. Michael would play with Abner, who died two weeks ago._

 _"Phoebe..I...you have to be strong for them." Arnold said as her sob quite down. "I-I d-d-don't think I c-can." Phoebe sobs started once more. "Phoebe...please stop crying." Phoebe swirled around looking at Arnold her gaze had heart broken and anger mixed into it. "How dear you?! I just lost my son and the love of my life!" Phoebe yelled as she pointed her index finger into Arnold's chest. "They were all I had Arnold." Arnold was confused. "What do you mean?" He asked. Phoebe looked at the ground. "Arnold my mom died of cancer." Arnold was shocked. "What?" His voice shaking. "B-but your dad...w-what about him?" Arnold asked. Phoebe gave him a sad smile._

 _"He died of a broken **HEART**." She said simply. Arnold reached out his hand. "Phoebe I-" She cut him off. "Go home Arnold." She said turning around the rain soaking her. "Phoe-" Again she cuts him off. **"ARNOLD."** Arnold nods and walks away._ Why we where all so close w-what happened, what...why this _. Arnold thought to himself as he made his way to the bus stop. Arnold had the feeling to turn and go back to the grave yard. So he did at top speed._

 _As Arnold made his was back Arnold saw a face he thought he would never see again. "H-Helga?" Before him stood Helga. G. Pataki herself. Sitting on the ground with a crying Phoebe in her arms. Arnold was taken aback by how good she looked. She was dressed in a long silk like long sleeve dress, her hair was down so long waves of blonde locks flowed to her waist, her makeup was flawless, her long slider legs covered by black silk stockings. Her feet where in long black heels. "Hello Arnold." Her voice soft and her lips pulled into a seductive smirk. Arnold was shocked, confused, angry, and worsted of all... aroused._

 _"Why are you here Helga?! Where have you been for the last twelve years?! Why now do you want to come back now?! No one knows your gone and you now come back?! Why Helga?! Why?!" Arnold yelled at her, yet Helga looked unfazed by his out burst amused even. Helga did not answer him just turn backed towards Phoebe. Smiling down at her. "Phoebe are you coming." Helga asked calmly. Arnold looked scared, like he knew what Helga was planning. "Helga...w-what do...do you mean?" Helga turned around and flashed a smile that made his spine shiver, yet at the same time want to know more._

 _"With me." She said as if she would say nothing else. Arnold looked at Phoebe who was slowly getting up. Arnold liked mad and worried. "No! W-why can't you both stay here!?" he asked not wanting Helga to leave again, this time taking Phoebe with her. "It's not that simple, Arnold." Helga said her face showing no emotions. "Yes it is! Just don't leave! Please not again, Helga stay. Phoebe please don't go." Arnold begged. Phoebe stood still as Helga walked gracefully over to Arnold. She no longer walked awkwardly, now she mover like water. "Arnold..." Helga said softly. She was looking him dead in the eye. "Please, Helga." Arnold said his voice pleading. They looked into each others eye having a silent conversation with one another._

 _Helga smiled softly then she did something that through Arnold off guard. She kissed him, the kiss was soft, sweet, passionate, and most of all..._ **Loving.** _Helga pulled away before Arnold (and herself) could truly enjoy it. Looking him in the eye, her own trying to tell him something, she spoke soft yet firmly. "Arnold this is goodbye. Deal with it." She said sounding like herself...her_ **old** _self. Turning around Helga started her graceful walk back to phoebe. "Phoebe." Helga said simply and Phoebe followed. Even after all these years she was still loyal to Helga almost like a poodle. Fluffy, small, smart, and can bite of need be._

 _And just like that they disappeared in the rain, never to be seen again._

 **~END DREAM/FLASH BACK~**

Arnold woke up to darkness and the sound of moaning. Arnold already knew what was going on, but he still got up to check it out. Arnold went into the living room to, and saw Ashley having sex with. "Sid?" In one motion Sid and Ashley pulled apart. "A-Arnold...I..I i-it's not what i-" Arnold cut her off." No it's okay. Ashley I love you, I'm just not in love with you." Arnold spoke with understanding in his voice.

Ashley smiled a thankful. "Thank you for understanding Arnold. I'm going to go get dressed then we'll leave." Ashley said getting her stuff together so she could leave. As she rushed off she left Sid in a awkward silence. "N-Nice weather huh Arnold? Heh heh.." Arnold was not amused. "Sid..." Sid gulped. "Y-Yes Ar-Arnold?" He asked in a high pitched voice. "I am hurt that you did this to me, but I'm not gonna hurt you okay, your still my friend I-I just don't want to look at you right now." Arnold deadpan it.

Sid hung his head but then nodded in understanding as well. "I-I...Arnold." Arnold raised his hand to silence him. " Sid it's okay really." Arnold said giving him a reassuring smile. Sid gave him a shaky one back. Ashley walked into the living room fully dressed. "Arnold I really am." Ashley told him sincerely as she gave him a hug. When she pulled back Arnold gave her a soft smile. "It's okay really have a good night."

Sid and Ashley left Arnold to his thoughts something he wish never would happen because they went right back to **her**. Arnold left to go back to his room, as lead in his bed. He was completely unaware that eyes were watching him.

* * *

 _"I do we act now?" A lady said into her walkie talkie. "No." Said a voice on the other end. "Leave him be I will call you when he is needed." The lady holing the walkie talkie was unsure why. "Why sir? We could get him now." The man sighed. "Because you fool! We need the girl too." The she was even more confused. "Who sir." She asked._

 _" **Helga. G. Pataki."**_

* * *

 **Yep I leave it at that. For those that love Gerald I am sooo sorry I like him to but I needed him gone Phoebe and Gerald are my number 2 when it comes to HA couples. PLEASE forgive me. Just know it was hard to do that to Phoebe. SO sorry.**

 **review & follow... please**


	4. Chapter 4 A day of hidden wounds

**The Flow of blood**

 **Okay lets make one thing clear Helga had the same dream Arnold had two days after he had it.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 **life is cruel and so**

 **It hurts me to have to say**

 **Hey Arnold, not mine.**

 **This is starting out as Helga's POV, but it will change From to Arnold's, Then Third person I think I like that Set up.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** A day of hidden wounds

 **HELGA'S POV**

As me and Phoebe entered Hillwood airport I noticed two people that looked very familiar. One an older man with dark blonde hair blue eyes and a cleft chin, he was kinda tall and well built for a man his age maybe forty seven or so. Next to him a shorter women that had to be his wife, she had shot brown hair I couldn't see her face but I bet she's pretty. My thoughts about the oddly familiar couple was pulled away, as Phoebe called my name effectively gaining my attention."You never told me who we're looking after, Helga."

I love the fact that I can read people like a book yet they can only see a blank wall when they look at me. My face showed no sign of the fear I felt and my heart showed no sign as well. "Arnold." I said calmly. I could feel the moment of her hesitation, but just as fast as it came it was gone. We walked a little more in eyes fell half lidded as, a **very** seductive smirk slid onto my lips. I just now notice, people were taking a double take on me and my friend.

I knew me and Phoebe grew to become very sexy then we were, now that I want to pay attention to that. The jobs we pulled were not all about money. More often then nnot it was about information. I knew how to get it was less reluctant then Phoebe, but hey I stop caring about this dirty body after **IT** happened. Now I am flesh, meat, and men lust after it, this body, and women too if they don't envy it. I was about to tell Phoebe when. **"ARNOLD!"** I calmly came to a halt and Phoebe soon followed.

As I slowly turned around and came face to face with my past. _Arnold..._ I though as he stood just inches from my face. He changed so much since the last time I saw him. He grew into his football shaped head more he grew taller two I thought men stopped growing after they hit sixteen. Guess I never notice our last meeting short. He had on his famous plaid shirt he, just like that other man was well built too. Arnold was twenty eight now just like me. I could only pray that he didn't know who I was.

I ssaw Arnold's eyes flew open and for a moment I thought he knew who I was. Out the corner of my eye I could see Phoebe had the same look in her eyes as I did. I had to think, I was going to turn and walk away until I saw the blush fly onto his cheeks. when I did against the will of my mind my lips slid back into the seductive smirk that was dancing on it before I turned around. _So he doesn't know who I am...He just fell for my looks._ My smirk flew into a full blown half lidded seductive smile. he could see it too, because blush exploded onto his face. I knew what I was doing was dangerous... but it was fun too. I can't help it He always did this to me. Arnold was going to say something to me, but before he could the couple that I was looking at before rushed into him giving the warmest group hug I have ever seen.

Then it hit me, and I almost laughed at my own ignorance. _Miles and Stella... my it **has** been far to long._ I mused as my lips fell back into the same smirk as before I watch as Arnold face fell into a look of...disappointment? _So he did want to talk to me?!_ I had to fight off the laugh that boiled into my stomach. I looked over my shoulder at Phoebe then jerked my head to the side telling Phoebe it was time to go. I knew she had some words for me when we get to the room, funny I think it would be rather enjoyable to get yelled at. Or maybe she would be to emotionally tired. As we walked away a dark shadow fell over my face but to others it would only add to my looks. I chuckled coldly. Life is a bitch, but it has the funnest moments.

* * *

 **ARNOLD'S POV**

She walked away with her friend both of them walking calmly, gracefully, like they knew how they wanted to walk. The look of that smirk she had on her face was glued to the walls of my mind like she knew something I didn't... _Did she look familiar?_ I asked myself she did but who. She was so sexy... yet there was _an_ evil sparkle in her eyes. It scared me at the same time...it aroused me too. _just like...Helga._ My thoughts on that women and her friend were taken way from me by my mother. "Arnold who was that women you were looking at?" My mother asked me.

I turned to her and sighed. "I don't know, I was going to ask her to tell me her name but-" Arnold was cut off by his dad. "We cocked blocked you?" I knew blush rushed to my cheeks after my fathers bold choice of words. **"MILE!"** My mother yelled at him smacking him in the arm. "What? You and I both know that's what we did." He argued. After some time back from bringing them home from San Lorenzo my dad has enjoy saying blunt things. I chuckled as I watch them fight. MMy mother sighed then made a quick observation of me. "Where's Ashley did she not want to come."

I gave my mother a sad smile. "We broke up, she was cheating on me with Sid." My mother gave my a sad, yet confused look. "Your not mad." I sighed once more and shock my head. "No I am not we didn't love each other." I told her simply. _Plus my heart belongs to someone else._ I added in my head my dad came over to rub my back as he gave me a sympathetic smile. "It's okay son you'll find another girl." My heart had something to say about that too. _Yet the one you want has been missing for so long taking your heart with her._ It whispered. That was true but I wasn't going to tell me dad that. So instead I said." I think my standers are to high." He laughed at me softly. "Well I never liked her any ways." My mom piped in.

"Come on lets go to the boarding house." I said ready to go, after my grandparents died at the age of 98 I ran the Boarding House even If I sleep in other places most of the time. Timberly helps me run it now helps keep her mind off of Gerald. I turn to my parents smiling and they nodded in agreement. As we walked on my thoughts drifted back to the women with short brown hair. _I think it was longer hen mom's hair._ I laughed at myself what, a silly thing to think about. _I may never even see her again... so why would I think about her?_ I smiled softly as we made our way to the Packard. Grandpa left it to me and I made sure the old girl could keep running.

 _Maybe if I am lucky we could meet again..._ Arnold said hopefully.

* * *

 **HELGA'S POV**

As Phoebe and I made our way back to our motel I knew she would have questions to ask, things to say. Many of which I do not feel like dealing with. "Helga, what are we going to do?" Phoebe asked me, I knew there was a double meaning to what she had to say. I looked at the clock on the wall. "We are going to do what we cam here for, then leave." I said simply. Phoebe did not like that answer she did not try to hide it either. "Helga I mean about... _Ice cream."_ She said shyly _,_ she sound like the old Phoebe. I don't need the old Phoebe here. I gave a loud booming, dark, deep, bitter laugh. If I looked out side I would see black crows flying away and a baby crying out in fear.

 _So annoying..._

"Ice cream? **_Ice cream?!_** He is Arnold, Phoebe. Mr. Shortman, Phoebe he is our job to look after nothing more nothing less. We will stay in the shadows and act when we need to. He WILL not see us understood?" I asked her. She looked at me angry, but I did not care, she would still be loyal to me. Phoebe gave me a sigh that I haven't heard in a long time. "Okay Helga." I smiled we were away from other so it was a real one. "Thank you _**PHEEBS.**_ Oh and this conversation... never happened." I said turning around. I could feel her smile, I have not said that in a very long time. What she said was just above a whisper, but I could hear it.

 _"Forgetting..." Phoebe said a tear rolling down her cheek._

* * *

Out side Helga's and Phoebe motel room across the street a black van on the curb watch them. As he pulled out his walkie talkie. "I see her now what?" HE said into it. On the other side a man with a much deeper voice responded. "Are you sure it is her if you are watch her we will tell you when she is needed." The man holding the walkie talkie smiled a bone chilling smile. "Yes it is her..." His eyes glowed a bloody red as he said her name.

 _" Helga I missed you."_

* * *

 **Well I just love me some stories G' bye. XD**


	5. Chapter 5: I need Him

**The Flow Of Blood**

 **Author Note: STILL working on my phone... maybe i should get a new laptop. Oh wait there is this one thing. Is just want to make one clear, plus a comment gave me a good Idea for the set up. You will love and hate it, oh... trust and believe you will. X3**

 **DISCLAIMER: "I HAVE SOME BAD NEWS." THE DOCTOR SAID HIS HEAD DOWN. MY FAMILY WAITS TO HEAR WHAT HE HAS TO SAY. "SHE...SHE DON'T MAKE IT." EVERYONE GASP IN PAIN. "HER LAST WORDS." HE CONTINUED. HE LOOKS AT THEM SERIOUSLY. "SHE DOESN'T OWN HEY ARNOLD." WITH THAT I NOD AS I WALK AWAY. "That'll do...that'll do."**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5: I NEED HIM**

 **HELGA'S POV**

The next day I told Phoebe that I would go out and see our information rat. She says she look over the documents that I really didn't care to look at. As I walked out the motel room I held my head high, people would think what I did is stupid. Really it's not, hide in plain sight that's what I say. I called him last night I know he'll be there.

In Hillwood, there are seven locations my team meet at it's not the first time I came back over the the past six years **( that's not wrong she has figuratively and literally speaking fought for twelve years you'll understand more later on.)** came back here eight times all of my visit...interesting. After **IT** happened the last week I stayed here I went on a killing spree to take care of some of my anger. Really...it was _fun._

I guess it was because of Bob, but I took down the head of every big company I could think of. I laughed bitterly, _looked like my life did impact people..._ I thought to myself as I remembered how Hillwood went into a mini Great Depression. I was so wrapped up in my own thought...(something I don't do often... far to dangerous.) To notice someone from around the corne. We walked straight into one another; that hasn't happened since I left Hillwood. However instead of falling I grabbed the person I walked into, and flipped them on to their stomach. So that now I was on to them, pinning their arm down.

As I look at **the** person under me I realized how hard this is gonna be. _Really! People would think that after everything that happened to us. We would able to stop doing this idiotic crap!... Fuck! Could I just walk away? No he'll try to come after me. Shit! okay Helga ol' girl you can do this._ Funny thing is to other people I look calm. Inside I was pissed, flustered, and embarrassed. I should be able to dodge people, but no matter what I could never dodge this man... _well damn_. I thought camling down more.

I slowly got up, turned around, and walked away, but just as I thought _he_ came after me.

* * *

 **ARNOLD'S POV**

She looks so graceful, and it happened so fast one minute I try to apologize the next I'm on the ground. It didn't hurt like I thought it would. _How can she be so strong..._ I thought to myself on the ground... _l_ _ike Helga_... I continued. I really should stop thinking about her, and why now of all times. My original plan was to start a conversation with her, but I never thought I would end up on the ground by her hands.

I felt her go stiff as she sat on my back, almost as if she was surprised by her actions... _Or by who she had pinned down._ I then felt her new weight left off of me, and I quickly got to my feet. Yet as I turn around she was already almost out of site. I had to rushed to reach her in time."E-excuse me miss... I just wanted to apologize, f-for running into you."

She turned around and gave me a smile, it looked kind and gently yet at the same time... _forced._ "No it was my fault I was so lost in thought that I ran you over." She said blushing slightly. _So adorable..._ I couldn't help but feel a little blush rush to my own cheeks. Trying to play it cool I stuck out my hand. "Hi I-I'm Arnold Shortman." _Great, not that was a total failure._ I thought with a sigh.

She gave me a soft smile taking my hand firmly, yet softly. "My name is Alice. Alice. R. Rain." We stopped shaking hands, but neither of us made a move to let go. I was lost in her eyes, I could see that they were contacts. I could almost see the blue in her eyes, I wish she would take them off I bet her eyes are beautiful. Finally after who knows how long we let go. "Alice I-I um... would like to get to know you more. Would you li-like to get coffee some time?" I asked hopefully.

Alice giggled and it was the most beautiful sound I thought I would ever hear in my life. "Sure I would like that, could you give me your number?" She asked me sweetly. She sounds so innocent, so kind, yet she's so strong. Alice said something I could see her lips move...her lips. "Hey Arnold!" I snapped out of my lovely state of mind. "Oh! Y-yeah s-sorry here could I see your hand?" Oddly enough I would have a pen in my pocket at the time. I continue and wrote my number and address on her hand.

Alice looked at her hand then raised an eyebrow at me. "Why your address?" I felt blush rise in my cheeks. I just shrugged saying I feel like I should give is to her. Alice gave me one last smile and ran off waving goodbye.

"I don't know why but... I feel like this is the start of something fun." I said with a smile.

* * *

 **HELGA'S POV**

 _Damn that was the longest ten minutes of my life_. I think to myself as I run down the street. I really hope he's there. I could laugh at myself running into Arnold again is starting to make me care... That's even more of a reason to avoid him. As I round the docks I was welcomed by the sit of one of my comrades. I gave him a smile, I wanted to laugh at how he was looking at me as if he was a father that has found his kid trying to steal from the cookie jar. "Helga." He said tapping his foot on the ground.

Yep I tried but I could help it I laughed... a real laugh the one only he could get out of me. "Now young lady I would like to know what took you so long that you had to make me wait. I have places to be you know?" He continued putting a hand on his hip to add for dramatic effect. I shook my head at him, my laughing fit subsiding. "Whatever Brainy, do you have my information." I ask him. In a split second Brainy face turned serious. "Yes I do, and I think you really need to hear it too."

I knew this had to be serious I just hope it wasn't to bad, but I know it would be...

It always is...

* * *

 **I DON'T THINK I COULD SEE BRAINY EVER HURTING HELGA BUT, IT IS A GOOD IDEA TO PUT HIM IN THE STORY. HE KINDA FITS THE WHOLE INFO GUY THING SO I CAN REALLY USE HIM.**

 _ **RR &F BABY!**_


End file.
